Cabin Listings
Despite the names of the cabins, cabins are less sex segregated than they first appear. The gorillas used to enforce the strict sex separation but even they grew tired of oppressing the masses for free. So now it's a free for all loving session ... or it would be if sex weren't banned still. Girls Cabins Girls' 1 *Takeuchi Sora *Shuzen Cocoa Girls' 2 *Jaime Reyes *Kurt Hummel *Occasionally Terezi Pyrope and/or her collection of stuffed dragons *Magical Tent Attached To Cabin Way To Be Special Ronan - Ronan Nolan Jr. Girls' 3 *Ahiru *Anemone *Jo Carpenter Girls' 4 *Raven *Judith *Flynn Scifo *Yuri Lowell Girls' 5 *Kannuki Wakaba *Rayne Girls' 6 *Senji Kiyomasa *Eclipse *Fon Fortinbras Littenber Girls' 7 Girls' 8 (aka X Marks The Spot, That Mutant Cabin, Oh God Julian Stop Being An Asshole Cabin) *Julian Keller *Cessily Kincaid *Kurt Wagner *Rogue Girls' 9 *Power Girl Girls' 10 *Citrine *Shimizu Raimei Girls' 11 *Toni Ipres & Niche Girls' 12 *Mitsuko *Batwoman *Kara Zor-El (Supergirl) Girls' 13 *Nana Boys' Cabins Boys' 1 *Accelerator Boys' 2 *Kyle Katarn *Umemori Genta *Katsuragi Shugo *Nango Ryuuji *Takasugi Rin Boys' 3 *Scott Pilgrim *Tyson Granger *Judai Yuki *Kaito Kuroba Boys' 4 *Cornelia li Brittania *Euphemia li Britannia *Nunnally vi Brittania *Lelouch Lamperouge *C.C. *Kururugi Suzaku *Gaignun Kukai Jr. (Junior) Boys' 5 *Goofy Goof *Tyler Lockwood *Nathan Young *Simon Bellamy Boys' 6 *Kido Shinji Boys' 7 *Mio Amakura *Mudou Setsuna *Mudou Sara *Stefan Salvatore Boys' 8 *Ty Lee *Azula Boys' 9 *Kazama Daisuke *Kaien Cross *Doumeki Shizuka/Kunogi Himawari *Kiryuu Zero *Zima *Gon Boys' 10 *Yzak Jule *Bart Allen *Yukimura Seiichi Boys' 11 *Sanada Yukimura *Date Masamune (Sengoku Basara) *Mugen *Kasumi Fuu Boys' 13 *Akira (Togainu no Chi) *Ozu Satoshi Boys' 14 *Nakatsu Shuichi/Pellaz *Kayashima Taiki *Rokujou Miharu/Yoi-te *Demyx *Yukimi Kazuhiko Boys' 15 *Yuki Eiri Boys' 16 *Shiba Takeru *Ikenami Ryuunosuke *Tani Chiaki Boys' 16.2 Annex *Nara Shikamaru *Michael Boys' 16.2 *Sohma Shigure Boys' 17 *Amasawa Chitose/Koganei Keitarou *Toboe *Agatsuma Soubi/Aoyagi Ritsuka *Himura Rikuou/Kudou Kazahaya Boys' 18 *Sera *Heat *Howard Link *Allen Walker *Timothy Hearst Boys' 19 *Narumi Shouhei *Kuzunoha Raidou *Okajo Boys' 19 Annex Boys' 20 *Leto Atreides II Boys' 21 *Azuma Wataru *Hino Tetsuya *Mizusawa Taku Boys' 22 *Zeta/Necoco Boys' 23 *Mikumo Gota *Inui Takumi Boys' 28 Special cabins @Home *Sakubo Admiral Zex's Intruder *Admiral ZEX *Naruse Kazuki/Shirakawa Yuki/Ruka *Kanzaki Naoto *Cornelius *James T. Kirk *Spock *Yellow *Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee *Lorena Marquez *Brianna "The Breeze" and Tiffany Aching *Garrus Vakarian *Wendy Watson *M'gann M'orzz *Kaldur'ahm *Superboy Amestris Dorms *Maes Hughes/Gracia Hughes and Elysia *Shakugan *Haku *Shindou Hikaru/Touya Akira *Wong Fongfong *Ramona Flowers *Stephen Stills Annexure Apple Treehouse *Aramiya Satoshi Asch's Cabin aka Malkuth Banned Cabin *Claire Stanfield (on top, in a tent, like a creeper) *Raine Sage *Genis Sage *Lloyd Irving Assassin's Bureau Barn *Malik Al-Sayf *Shaun Hastings Assorted Tents *Asch the Bloody Baaaabyshack (by the pond) Batbarn *Tim Drake *Barbara Gordon Bar Benten *Ganymede Bowser's Gym *Bowswer *Hikyou Banchou *Roxie Richter Busted Ball *Dante *Jennifer Check Cabin 221B *Mitsukuni Haninozuka *Takashi Morinozuka *Ootori Kyouya Cabin Clear *Tazendra Lavode Cabin Off The Main Path *Uchiha Sasuke *Uchiha Itachi Cabin Rocky Road *Zuko/Jet Canada *Constable Renfield Turnbull *Dee Laytner *Tony Foster *Mullin Shetland *Cesare Borgia Candy Shack *Tyki Mikk/Ash *Road Kamelot *David Nassau Capsule House *Vegeta *Son Goku Casa de Vagina Dentata *Kanda Yuu Cat's Eye Cafe *Minami Ikki('s room) *Ryuugamine Mikado *Kida Masaomi *Bekku Nanaki *Banjou Kizaki *Michel Enjolras Caves (at the base of the volcano) Caves of Despair *Mewtwo Chapel *Abel Nightroad, Albert Silverberg *Osaki Nana, Robin Sena Chocobo Stables (Loft) *Lightning Farron *Hope Estheim *Oerba Dia Vanille Church of Barsburg *Shuri Oak *Hakuren Oak/Devit *Lance *Ouka Barsburg *Kururu *Labrador *Cat Valentine Crypt *Kuja Deadhut *Hanna Cross *Conrad Achenleck *Veser Amaker Hatch *Zombie Detective Agency *Neuro Dog House Dojo *Chroche Leythal Pastalie *Aurica Nestmile *Luca Trulyworth *Lyner Barsett *Black*Star *Death the Kid Dragon Onsen Pavillion Dragon-Viking Alliance Hut *Hiccup *Astrid Dungeon *Otonashi Yuzuru *Nakamura Yuri *Tachibana Kanade *Hinata Hideki *Yui (Angel Beats!) *Ushiromiya Battler F4 Lounge *Blaine Anderson Faust's Interdimensional Clinic *Faust Fort Winchester *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester Gingerbread House *Oz Vessalius *Jack Vessalius *Gilbert Nightray *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive *Lizzie Middleford *Elliot Nightray *Vanessa Nightray *Leo *Alice Liddell Green Drugstore *Kakei/Saiga Hobo wizards *Mason, Kanako Ohno *Molly Carpenter Hospital *Maladict - Basement *Ishida Ryuuken - 107 *River Tam - 109 *Mordin Solus - 111 *Para-Medic - 113 *Harley Quinn - 211 *Fakir, Mytho - 215 *Umeda Hokuto - 315 *Raphael - 319 *Axel - hobo *Charles Xavier iCest Cabin *Elijah *Katherine Pierce Inflatable Temple Iskierka's Pavillion *Jade Curtiss *Anise Tatlin Itaneji Cabin *Schuldig *Hyuuga Neji *Raikou Shimizu *Gau Meguro *Uzumaki Naruto Izaya's Cabin *Orihara Izaya Jail Jasdevi Cabin Johji's Studio *George Koizumi Kogarasumaru Secret Base *Minami "Ikki" Itsuki *Spitfire Lab by the Pond *Todd Labs *Kadoya Tsukasa, Hikari Natsumi, Kivaara *Hidari Shoutarou, Philip *Yagire Namie *Tony Stark *Yuca Collabell, Rain Jewlett, Machika Balfaltin *Papillon *Nikola Tesla *Steve Burnside *Jessica Hamby *Sasha Nein Library *Shahrarad al-Rahman *Li Kouyuu Love Hotel *Luke fon Fabre *Kaname Kuran/Yuuki Cross *Kamijou Hiroki/Kusama Nowaki *Chris D'Amico *Peony IX and co *Kouno Tohru *Peppo *Kodachi Kuno *Senjougahara Hitagi, Araragi Koyomi *Crow T Robot Mafia Cave *Sawada Tsunayoshi Magical Girls Karaoke Cabin *Jin Kisaragi *Noel Vermillion *Ragna the Bloodedge MARA House Malboro Cabin *Thor Odinson *Balthier *Judge Magister Gabranth *Vaan Mess Hall *Kamijou Touma Michael's Merkaba Moving Cabin *Alice Cullen *Jasper Hale Mushishi House Nanny Hut aka the Trap Cabin Near's Old Cabin aka Kingdom Hearts Cabin *Sora *Roxas *Mickey Mouse *Kairi *Terra Newbie Cabin *Luke Castellan *Jaina Solo Newlywed Cabin NG Studios *Sakuma Ryuichi Old Abandoned Cabin *Fenris *Marian Hawke *Bethany Hawke Onsen Inn *Finn Hudson, Jesse St. James *Rachel Berry *Sam Evans *some random hydra *Cinna, Finnick *Sawa Rakan, Senroh Chigusa, Shigeka Narushige *Shindou Shuichi *Rakushun *Terry McGinnis Park Bench Outside *Hasegawa Taizo Planetarium *Earth Pool House *Mindy Macready (Hit-Girl) Reimu's Shrine *Hakurei Reimu Rikku's Cabin *Rikku Robin and Violet's Labs Rue's Cabin *Caeru Meveny Sad and Alone Cabin *Fuuma Seedy Shack Behind The Hospital *Doc Worth SEES Dorms *Minako Arisato *Satonaka Chie *Toudou Naoya *Mochizuki Ryoji *Shirogane Naoto *Theodore Separate Random Barns *J/Kanzaki Jun *Kikuchi Hiro *Ginormica *Kazari Stationhive *Eridan Ampora *Equius Zahhak *Dave Strider *John Egbert *Karkat Vantas *Terezi Pyrope *Nepeta Leijon *Kanaya Maryam *Tavros Nitram *Gamzee Makara *Feferi Peixes *Aradia Megido *Sollux Captor Stay Puft Marshmallow Man *Byakuran Stupid Sexy Cabin *Aizawa Kouichi Suikoshack *Laguna Loire *Sieg *Cougar *Jiang Wei *Yuanji *Sima Zhao TARDIS *The Doctor *Jack Harkness *Rory Williams The Big House The Bitter Shack of Resentment aka The Hate Shack The Cabin With No Name *Mirka Fortuna *Seth Nightlord *Ion Fortuna The Denliner *Nogami Ryoutarou The Lawyertarium *Carlton Lassiter *Takamura Uru *Ema Skye The loveshack of Gay and Issues *Tatsumi Seiichirou *Tsuzuki Asato/Kurosaki Hisoka The Milk Dipper *Nogami Airi *Nogami Ryoutarou The Pimp Cabin *Shiraki Mayuko *Sohma Momiji The Thousand Sunny *Monkey D Luffy *Franky *Brook *Ace *Nico Robin *Vanya Hargreeves *Roronoa Zoro Tourist Office *Isao Kondo *Hijikata Toshirou *Okita Sougo *Okita Souji *Hajime Saitou Tree House *Warren Peace *Violet Baudelaire UN Cabin *Northern Italy *Germany *England *Ebi Kotobuki *Spain *Zhores Barsoukova *Turkey *Dug *Cindy *Prussia Underground *Richter Abend *Mithos Yggdrasill Video-rama and Porn Hut *Ricochet The Watchtree *Wally West (Kid Flash) *Dick Grayson (Robin) Wendy Cottage *Hanaori Kotoha *Shiba Kaoru Whever S/He Damn Well Feels Like *Kiba *Mad Hatter *Azel *Riddle *Megamind *Rosiel White Van by the Pond *Van Grants Wu/Go Base *Kagura *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Shimura Tae ZAFT Base Bedninja *Rorshach *Amaterasu *Gabriel *Eddie Dean *Parker *Shiro *Kuro